minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Reeper
Alpha Reepers are extremely dangerous Alpha-tiered variations of Reepers that are very hard to spawn in. The Player must leave a quarter-health Reeper (25 <3) in the Overworld for an hour, then kill it with one shot in the head, which has a 40% chance of making it shapeshift into an Alpha Reeper. They are like the "upgraded" versions of Reepers. Lore Alpha Reepers were the result of Reepers that had managed to live for over 250 years with mortal wounds. Their leader, a mysterious awoken D'ta, sent them back to their home universe when it discovered their incredible age. Another five years later, the elder Reepers returned to the Overworld, but with a new body. They found a cluster of Reepers fleeing from a group of hostile humans trying to herd them in the water. The Alpha Reepers (there were only 13 of them) stood in the way of the humans and chased them off. The rescued Reepers called them "Alpha Reepers" after they led the survivors away from the human civilization and out back into the safety of the wild. Very protective of their kin, Alpha Reepers will do whatever they can to defend their friends - even if it means betraying others. The Alpha Reepers, even though sent back to their home without a second thought, remained loyal to the D'ta. Tactics Shapeshift Process The Reeper, instead of dying, will slowly glow black, then send out a shockwave of darkness before screeching and growing in size. Since they are neutral mobs, they will not initally roar or yell at the Player in fury, but retain their colors and fly away. Attack + Behavior Patterns Alpha Reepers have a very complex behavior coding. When in their Neutral state, they will fly around and hunt down any nearby pigs in a 60-block radius. They have a wingspan of 8 blocks and fly rather slowly when not in hostile mode. If there are any nearby Reepers, the Alpha Reeper will immediatly fly down/sprint over to them and lead them to the nearest source of food, sometimes being amusing if there is confrontation with Abactor Creepers. Alpha Reepers are treated like the Player to most other hostile mobs that aren't Reeper variations, thus may fight for a long time against monsters in the night. Alpha Reepers can pick up and drop items but cannot use them unless it is food, which will heal them slowly if consumed. If the Player approaches an Alpha Reeper, it will glare at them for a few seconds then walk away. If the Alpha Reeper is approached when in a 16-block radius of a Reeper(s), they will hiss and growl, trying to push the Player away but not damaging them. If they are hit, they will roar and go into hostile mode. Alpha Reepers have a lot of health (600 <3) and take a long time to kill, though they take 2x damage against any angelic weapons like the Haskordathera. They will dive and whip the Player with their tails dealing 8 <3 and sometimes pick them up with their tail/legs, fly up, then drop them over solid ground at a deadly height. If a Reeper is attacked in a 16-block radius of an Alpha Reeper, they will immediatly charge into the Player/attacker and continuously whip them with their tails. Their legs are protected by their green bracelets and take half-damage to anything that hits them in the leg area. However, the braces have a durability, and have 200 <3 each and will break if they get to 0 <3. This minorly damages the Alpha Reeper that is wearing them. Drops Alpha Reepers drop 0-2 Alpha Leather, 0-2 Alpha Braces, and 0-1 Alpha Scythes (rare) when killed and 700 pieces of XP. Habitat Alpha Reepers do not naturally spawn anywhere, only with the method mentioned above. Trivia *They only have a third toe on their front legs. *Alpha Reepers are one of the only mobs to be able to manually drop the items they pick up. Category:Creeper Variations Category:Reeper Variations Category:Alpha Reepers Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Green Category:Flying Mobs Category:Tailed Creepers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Boss-like Mobs Category:Project Reeper